Tiernan
Tiernan Carlisle Tiernan Calisle has a supposed job, along with his sisters, Morgan and Elizabeth, and is gainfully employed. However, he takes a great deal of interest in traveling, disliking to be held in one place for too long. After being hunted due to his strange features and abilities (along with the rest of the Carlisle family), Tiernan finds himself resltess when staying still too long, constantly pacing or rocking at the very least. He often finds himself attracted to chaos like an unconscious magnetic pull, though it should be noted he never declines from such chaotic activities. Tiernan's Coin is a Magic 8-Ball. Appearance Tiernan is 5'11" (6' if he wears the boots with a bit of heel) and 25. His hair is a glossy black while his skin remains fair. His skin is relatively unblemished, though if he were to allow it, one would find scars from years of whipping lashed across his back, deep marks from ropes around his wrist, seemingly etched there for eternity, and white scars from the gashes that had run across his wrists, though not from his own doing. Personality If it's business, then it's a militaristic uniform, a dark cobalt from head to toe. If it's just him being whimsical, it's likely to be dark jeans, a loose black shirt, and blue plaid flannel. Previously, Tiernan would keep his sleeves down to hide the marks left behind, but as of late, he well roll his sleeves up to his elbows if they get in the way. However, should somebody comment or stare at his arms, he will consequently pull the sleeves down and slip into a foul mood. He's mostly a cheerful person, though Tiernan has a very dark outlook on life. He can be very cynical about philosophical ideas and dislikes talking about such things, along with that of religion and politics. He is however very openminded to learning about other's interests and often likes to attempt them himself, as a new challenge is always welcome. He also can get rather fight hungry, though this is due to him being unable to use his full abilities in most situations. His closest friends are that of his sisters, rarely seen apart from at least one, Kiess Nieminen, and Dae Inho. Abilities Tiernan's abilities are both similar to that of Sogeum's as well as vastly different. One of the most important differences is that, while Sogeum's abilities occur in a separate dimension entirely, Tiernan's powers directly affect reality. Tiernan cannot create another dimension and is limited to the one he is in. More simply, Tiernan has a sphere of influence, known as his 'personal domain'. Within that distance, he has absolute control over nearly everything in a physical extent. He can conjure fire, temporarily stop time, teleport, or even create a fissure—so long as it falls within the bubble of his influence. His limitations are his self, his imagination, and the physical boundaries. Tiernan cannot do anything to affect his natural state of being. For instance, he can control an element, yes, but he cannot heal himself nor can he shape shift or anything of the sort. In addition to this, if his imagination or own will goes against an idea, the action will not occur even if it is entirely possible. An example being that he can certainly cause somebodies blood to turn into acid, but internally finds the idea of a body melting on itself to be revolting and thus cannot cause such things that go against morals or his own desire to happen. Lastly, is the physical boundary. Of course there is the literal boundary, in that he cannot control anything outside his 'reach', but there is also the physical limit. He cannot affect anybody else's mentality, emotions, and can certainly not create actual life, even within his domain. As his abilities tend to be very destructive, he does not use them often and finds the excess energy buildup to be more taxing then expending it. Category:Characters